


Prototype 4

by likelikeLove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Flash Fic, M/M, Robots, Romantic Comedy, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likelikeLove/pseuds/likelikeLove
Summary: Baekhyun’s best friend was a mad scientist, so he expected a little madness…. he did not expect to spend hours hiding in a box pretending to be a robot.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 38
Kudos: 81
Collections: Challenge #4 — Into the Future





	Prototype 4

**Author's Note:**

> I joined Tiny Sparks again!

“Just get in the damn box!” cried Jongdae, trying to push Baekhyun towards the open cardboard box on the ground next to the car.

“No, I said I’d wear this thing,” Baekhyun said, holding up his forearm with the bulky metal sleeve on it, “but I never agreed to be….” he fumbled for the right word, “ _packaged_ like this!”

“He’ll be suspicious if you just walk in."

“He’s going to be suspicious anyway! I’m very clearly not a robot!”

“E-Companion,” hissed Jongdae. “You know the name Robot is copyrighted. Do you want to get me sued?”

He took a calming breath and looked Baekhyun in the eyes. “I know this is a lot to ask, but you know I’m having problems with the prototypes. If he pulls his investment the whole project is over.”

Baekhyun knew this was true, there was no way Jongdae could show anyone the prototypes in their current state. Prototype 1’s head wouldn’t stay on, it popped off at inopportune moments. Prototype 2 kept overheating and leaking a neon green fluid from every orifice. And he didn’t even want to think about the disaster that was Prototype 3. Jongdae was his best friend and he knew how much this project meant to him. Still when he’d agreed to be the model for a new type of “E-companion” he had no idea he’d end up posing as Prototype 4 to trick an investor.

He rolled his eyes and climbed into the box.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” gushed Jongdae, shutting the lid.

“Wait, does this have air holes?”

“It’s fine, just breathe through your mouth,” replied Jongdae dismissively.

“My mouth is in the box with me!”

The box lurched suddenly backwards.

“Jongdae!”

“Stop talking! You’re on sleep-mode till I activate you remember!”

Baekhyun felt the box slide back against the trolley which hovered along smoothly, no doubt following Jongdae into the house. Soon they came to a stop and Baekhyun endured what felt like hours standing motionless in the box listening to muffled conversation.

The lid finally opened but he kept his eyes shut until he felt Jongdae open the fake panel on his arm. He pushed some buttons and Baekhyun pretended to re-activate.

"Very good," said a middle-aged man staring at him avidly from across the opulent living room. "Can you have it walk over here?"

"Yes, he follows instructions," said Jongdae nervously, he gave Baekhyun an imploring look. "Prototype 4, come here," he said, stepping across the room and beckoning to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun walked towards Jongdae, keeping his face carefully neutral. 

“Well, it’s very impressive, but my son knows more about these things than I do,” said the man. “He’ll be here soon. I thought he could take it out for the day, see what he thinks.”

“Out?!” asked Jongdae, he exchanged a panicked look with Baekhyun. They both knew there was no way Baekhyun could keep up this act all day.

"Here he is now," said the man happily.

The statuesque figure of a godly looking young man strolled in. Tanned, blonde and heart-stoppingly gorgeous.

"Chanyeol, this is Dr Kim who I was telling you about."

The others exchanged greetings while Baekhyun gaped. He remembered a second too late that he was a robot and hastily closed his mouth. He attempted to resume his blank expression but when Chanyeol looked at him he gave an involuntary smile. He didn't think even a real robot could resist a face like that.

"So, this is it?" asked Chanyeol, examining him. "Alright, Let's go."

"I really can’t let you take—", began Jongdae.

“I’ll go with you,” Baekhyun found himself saying.

Jongdae turned and stared at him dumbfounded.

"The robot has spoken," said Chanyeol, smiling and taking Baekhyun by the arm.

"He's an E-Companion he doesn't get a say in this," protested Jongdae. "Besides, I own him and I--"

Chanyeol’s father cut him off impatiently. “I think you'll find _I_ own him. Who's paying for this project?”

Jongdae swallowed audibly.

Chanyeol gave his father a repressive look, then turned to Jongdae. "He's just teasing and don’t worry I'll bring it back in one piece,” he said, smiling pleasantly, he led Baekhyun out. 

Baekhyun felt a little giddy from his own recklessness and Chanyeol’s warm grip on his arm.

"The breathing’s a nice touch," said Chanyeol suddenly.

Baekhyun cringed. Jongdae had warned him to breathe as unobtrusively as possible.

"Studies have shown humans are uncomfortable around something which looks human but doesn’t breathe," lied Baekhyun, in a slightly monotone voice.

"Well, it’s very realistic,” said Chanyeol, a smile lifted one corner of his mouth.

Baekhyun decided that gullibleness must run in the family.

Chanyeol led him to a flashy car which was unmistakably the latest model of driverless hover-vehicle.

They got in and Chanyeol murmured into his watch. Silently the car pulled out of the circular driveway.

Chanyeol turned to him. “First things first, who are you? and what have you done with my robot?”

“E-companion,” corrected Baekhyun weakly.

"Are we just naming things you aren’t now?” asked Chanyeol blandly, though he looked amused.

Baekhyun gave in. He explained all about the failed prototypes and the need for funding all in one long breath while Chanyeol listened silently.

Baekhyun lowered his eyes. “I’m sorry, you can take me back now,” he said miserably. He’d ruined everything and now Jongdae wouldn’t get to finish his life’s work.

“If I take you back now,” said Chanyeol slowly. “My father will know something’s wrong.”

Baekhyun let this sink in and then looked up suddenly.

“You’re not going to tell on us?!”

“No, but you'll just have to spend the day with me as planned.”

"Oh, I think I can handle that.”

“Good,” Chanyeol said, sliding his arm through Baekhyun’s once more. “Do you want to call your friend and explain?”

Baekhyun considered this and remembered Jongdae shutting him in that box. "No," he said with a smile, leaning into Chanyeol, "I'd rather hear all about you."

Jongdae could definitely wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop writing meet cutes! I really wanted to take this idea further, but I had to strip it down a lot to fit the 1000 word limit (⌒_⌒;) I was going to make Chanyeol the fake robot…but where would Jongdae even get a box that big?!


End file.
